Πολύπτυχο Calabi-Yau
Πολύπτυχον Calabi-Yau Calabi-Yau Μanifold, Πολλαπλότητα Calabi-Yau thumb|300px| [[Πολύπτυχο Calabi-Yau ]] thumb|300px| [[Πολύπτυχο Calabi-Yau ]] thumb|300px| [[Πολύπτυχο Calabi-Yau ]] - Ένα είδος Πολυπτύχων Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "πολύπτυχο" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "πτυχή". Εισαγωγή Είναι πολύ δύσκολο να φανταστούμε την δομή της πολλαπλότητας Calabi-Yau καθόσον έχει 6 διαστάσεις. Οι πολλαπλότητες αυτές δεν μπορούν να γίνουν αντιληπτές διότι έχουν διάμετρο μικρότερη από 10-33 cm , πολύ μικρότερη από αυτή που μπορούν να διακρίνουν τα καλύτερα μικροσκόπια. Μια πολλαπλότητα Calabi-Yau ομοιάζει με ένα φύλλο χαρτιού που το έχουμε τσαλακώσει σχήμα μικρής σφαίρας. Όμως, οι καμπύλες του και οι αναδιπλώσεις του ανακυκλώνουν στους εαυτούς τους, γυρίζοντας πάλι στο αρχικό σημείο. Μια πολλαπλότητα Calabi-Yau δεν γνωρίζει ευθείες γραμμές. Αν φανταστούμε ότι βρισκόμαστε σε μια τέτοια πολλαπλότητα, τότε κοιτάζοντας κατευθείαν εμπρός θα μπορούσαμε να δούμε την πλάτη μας! Αυτό βέβαια δεν αφορά μόνον την πορεία του φωτός. Και μια μικροσκοπική σφαίρα να ρίχναμε κατευθείαν εμπρός μας, αυτή θα έκανε διάφορες καμπύλες πορείες στις 6 διαστάσεις όπως τα ρώσικα τραίνα του roller-coaster, και τελικά θα κατέληγε να μας κτυπήσει στην πλάτη. The problem of extra dimensions continued to plague string theory, but these were solved by introducing the idea of compactification, in which the extra dimensions curl up around each other, growing so tiny that they’re extremely hard to detect. The mathematics about how this might be achieved had already been developed in the form of complex Calabi-Yau manifolds, an example of which is shown in this figure. The problem is that string theory offers no real way to determine exactly which of the many Calabi-Yau manifolds is right! When the extra dimensions were first discovered in the 1970s, it was clear that they must be hidden in some way. After all, we certainly don’t see more than three spatial dimensions. One suggestion was the one that had been proposed by Kaluza and Klein a half century earlier: The dimensions could be curled up into a very small size. Early attempts to curl up these extra dimensions ran into problems because they tended to retain the symmetry between left- and right-handed particles (called parity by physicists), which isn’t always retained in Nature. This violation is crucial in understanding the operation of the weak nuclear force. For string theory to work, there had to be a way to compactify the extra six dimensions while still retaining a distinction between the left-handed and right-handed particles. In 1985, the Calabi-Yau manifolds (created for other purposes years earlier by mathematicians Eugenio Calabi and Shing-Tung Yau) were used by Edward Witten, Philip Candelas, Gary Horowitz, and Andrew Strominger to compactify the extra six space dimensions in just the right way. These manifolds not only preserved the handedness of the particles, but they also preserved supersymmetry just enough to replicate certain aspects of the Standard Model. Κατοπτρική Συμμετρία Ένα πολύπτυχο Calabi-Yau είναι ένα πολύπτυχο Kähler, δηλαδή ένα διαφορικό πολύπτυχο εφοδιασμένο με μια μοναδική δομή που πληρεί συνθήκη ολοκλήρωσης, της οποίας η πρώτη τάξη του Chern είναι μηδενική. Έχει μια μετρική, της οποίας ο τανυστής Ricci μηδενίζεται. Αυτή η εικασία του Calabi αποδείχθηκε μετά από 20 έτη από τον Yau. Η κατοπτρική συμμετρία είναι μια σχέση μεταξύ δύο πολυπτύχων Calabi-Yau της ίδιας διάστασης που μετασχηματίζει μερικά προβλήματα απαρίθμησης του ενός σε πιο απλές ερωτήσεις στην άλλη. Αναλυτικότερα, εάν δύο πολύπτυχα Calabi-Yau είναι διαφορετικά, που αξιοποιούνται ως πρόσθετη διάσταση, οδηγούν στην ίδια φυσική, τότε υπάρχει κατοπτρική συμμετρία μεταξύ των δύο και ονομάζονται κατοπτρικό ζεύγος. Πρακτικά, εάν επιλέξουμε δύο ταυτόσημα πολύπτυχα Calabi-Yau και εφαρμόσουμε σε ένα από αυτά ένα orbifold, δηλαδή ένα πολύπτυχο που εμπεριέχει ιδιομορφίες, τότε θα έχουμε ένα κατοπτρικό ζεύγος. Αυτός ο φορμαλισμός της κατοπτρικής συμμετρίας προέρχεται από τη Χορδοθεωρία, η οποία βασίζεται σε δύο θεμελιακές υποθέσεις: το Σύμπαν δεν έχει μόνο τρεις χωρικές διαστάσεις και τα σωματίδια δεν είναι σημειακά αλλά αποτελούνται από χορδές. Σύμφωνα με αυτή τη θεωρία, το βαρυτόνιο, το σωματίδιο φορέας της βαρυτικής αλληλεπίδρασης έχει μηδενική μάζα και σπιν 2. Και οι πολλαπλότητες Calabi-Yau με διαστάσεις της τάξης 11 και 12, σε αυτή τη θεωρία θα μπορούσαν να εμπεριέχουν το Σύμπαν ως θεωρητικό υπόβαθρο. Έτσι η κατοπτρική συμμετρία παίζει ένα σημαντικό ρόλο για την ταξινόμηση αυτών των δομών που μπορούν να εταχθούν και στις υπερχορδές, ως θεωρητικό εργαλείο. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Χορδοθεωρία * Πολύπτυχο * Χώρος Calabi-Yau * Τροχιόπτυχο (orbifold) Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *universe-review *Κατοπτρική Συμμετρία, Λυγερός Category: Μαθηματικά Πολύπτυχα